Phone Call
by BrianaValdez167
Summary: The part in SoN where Percy calls his mom, but extended to include him calling Annabeth. Three-shot. Second chapter will be Annabeth's reaction to the voicemail. Third chapter is the campers' reactions. Percabeth!
1. Percy's Phone Call

**A/N: This is the part in Son of Neptune where Percy calls his mom. I extended it to include him leaving a message for Annabeth on her phone, and wrote it in first-person, because I wanted to. Got a problem with that? Do ya? Do ya? DO YA? Haha, I love quoting Finding Nemo. This is actually going to be a two-shot. The second chapter will be Annabeth's reaction to the message. FLUFF! Sort of.**

**Nico: Eww, romance.**

**Me: Shut it. Just because you're emo doesn't mean you have to hate romance. Plus, you have a girlfriend!**

**Nico: I only like romance when I'm with Sarah.**

**Me: Aww, that's so adorable!**

**Nico: Shut up.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all characters in this story! And a couple of the quotes as well, but I think you guys are smart enough to figure out which ones.**

* * *

Percy's POV

"I'll make it home. I promise. Love you." I finished, hanging up. My mom would be so worried. Hopefully this would help. I noticed I had some change left, so I dialed another familiar number. I doubted she would answer, since using a cell phone would be like sending up a flare to all monsters within a fifty-mile radius: _Hey! Come eat me!_

But I had to try. She'd be out of her mind with worry, and I missed her so much. She needed to know that I was okay. I punched in the number that belonged to the only person that I had never forgotten. Annabeth.

I involuntarily let a tear slip down my cheek as I heard her voice on the recording. "Annabeth Chase here. I can't make it to the phone right now, either because I'm at camp, training, or searching for my boyfriend. Please leave a message if you want to." _Beep_.

"Hey, Annabeth," I took a deep breath, "it's Percy." I wonder how she'd react to this. I haven't seen her in seven months, if you don't count the time she and Grover used the empathy link. My throat closed up, but I forced myself to speak. "You probably already figured out what happened to me, about Hera stealing my memory and all that, considering you're the smartest girl I know. I just wanted you to know that I never forgot you, at all." I could practically see the smile on her face when she listened to this.

"I'm on a quest right now, saving the world again." I joked. "Just called to let you know that I miss you. I _am_ going to make it home, just you wait. I love you, Wise Girl." I finished, then hung up, the lump in my throat growing.

Before I could start crying, I ran and hopped back on to the train, climbing to the top of the double-decker car and sliding into my seat. Hazel looked concerned. My face was probably a bit red and blotchy, considering how close I was to tears. "Yeah. Just- just made a few calls." I managed to choke out. Thankfully, she didn't press it any further.

I hoped Annabeth would get my message.

* * *

**Wow, I almost started crying while writing this. Review! I'll have the second chapter up soon, I swear on the River Styx! *Sky thunders* I get it Zeus, I will uphold my promise. Love you guys (only if you review)!**


	2. Annabeth's Reaction

**A/N: Second chapter! See, I promised I'd upload it soon. This is Annabeth's reaction to Percy's voicemail/message!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again?**

**Leo: Yes.**

**Me: I wasn't talking to you, Repair Boy.**

**Leo: Do it or I won't take you on that picnic later!**

**Me: ...fine. I am a fourteen year old girl with a boyfriend (the amazing Leo Valdez). Last time I checked, Rick Riordan is a thirty-five year old man with a wife and kids. Therefore, I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I took a deep breath as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I had nothing to do while Leo and the Hephaestus kids worked on the Argo II, so I resorted to training with my dagger in the sword arena. I couldn't search for Percy, considering we already have a really good idea of where he is.

I wonder if Percy remembers me._ No_, I thought._ I can't think like that_. He_ has_ to remember me. I just couldn't stand it if… if he didn't remember everything he meant to me. I didn't notice I was crying until I felt the tears free-falling down my cheeks. I wiped them away and hacked at another straw dummy, splaying canvas limbs across the arena's floor. "Um, Annabeth?"

I turned and saw Malcom, my half-brother, standing behind me. "Yeah?" I said, my voice nearly cracking, but I caught myself just in time. He looked kind of uncomfortable, but replied, "I heard your cell phone go off in your trunk, so I checked it, but it wasn't a number I recognized. They left a message, and I thought I'd let you know."

He looked like I might skewer him for checking my phone, but I was out of energy from murdering straw. I waved it off. "Thanks, Malcom. I'll check it later."

He sighed in relief as the conch horn sounded, signaling dinner. Malcom held out his hand and took mine, leading me to the dining pavilion.

* * *

Later that night, I decided to skip campfire. I wasn't in the mood to sing along if Percy wasn't there to sing along with me. Gods, I missed him so much. We had started going out after the end of the Titan War last summer. He had refused immortality for me, and had kissed me at the bottom of the canoe lake (after I kissed him first in the dining pavilion. Long story). I was so caught up in my memories, that I visibly cringed when I passed the canoe lake on the way to Cabin Six, the Athena Cabin.

I collapsed on my bunk as soon as I entered the cabin. Chiron would understand why I skipped campfire tonight. He always does. He knows how much I miss Percy, how much I wish he was there with me, singing along to the cheesy songs about the Minotaur's underpants and holding my hand in the firelight, watching the flames rise higher and higher. For the last seven months I had been either moping around, trying to get my mind off Percy and failing miserably, or taking out my anger at Hera on straw dummies or other campers in the sword arena.

I rolled off my bed and opened my trunk, thinking that I'd read the voicemail Malcom told me about. I pulled out my phone and opened my voicemails, clicking the button and letting it play.

"Hey, Annabeth, it's Percy," I gasped and dropped the phone, but hurried and picked it up, wanting to listen to the voice that I haven't heard in seven months. "You probably already figured out what happened to me, about Hera stealing my memory and all that, considering you're the smartest girl I know." I smiled at that. First time he's complimented me in seven months, and he does it over the phone.

"I just wanted you to know that I never forgot you, at all." I covered my smile with my hands, tears threatening to spill on to my cheeks. I could practically feel my eyes shining._ He never forgot me._ "I'm on a quest right now, saving the world again." I laughed, for the first time in a while.

"Just called to let you know that I missed you. I _am_ going to make it home, just you wait. I love you, Wise Girl." I heard him hang up, and then I started crying. He remembered me, and that he loved me! I know most girlfriends would be worried about their boyfriend going on a life-endangering quest, but I know Percy. He can survive anything, using that seaweed-filled brain of his.

Just then, I heard someone knock on the door, probably coming to check on me. I stood up, and opened the door, finding a concerned Piper on the other side. She became alarmed when she saw me crying. "Oh my gosh, Annabeth! What happened?"

I pulled her inside, and sat beside her on my bed. "I-it's Percy… h-he called me!" I stuttered, probably smiling like an idiot. Piper's face broke into a wide grin. "Really?"

I nodded, holding up my phone. "He l-left a v-voicemail!" I exclaimed. Piper snatched my phone and pressed a button, making the voicemail play again. After it was finished, Piper stood up. "We have to go tell Chiron!"

I agreed, and together we ran to the Big House, me smiling like a dork the entire way._ I love you too, Seaweed Brain_, I thought to myself.

* * *

**Done! Review, please (I would love you for it).**

**Leo: ...but not as much as you love me!**

**Me: I know, Flame Boy. Let's have that picnic now.**

**Leo: Alright! *helps me on Porkpie, then takes off towards Central Park with me***

**Review! I DARE YOU.**


	3. Telling Chiron or the Entire Camp!

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I decided to make this a three-shot, considering how many reviews I got, asking for another chapter. I would thank you guys personally, but I'm too lazy.**

**Leo: Are you gonna do the disclaimer, babe?**

**Me: Leo, I love you, but don't call me babe.**

**Leo: Baby?**

**Me: No.**

**Leo: Sweetie?**

**Me: No. **

**Leo: Honey?**

**Me: How about no?**

**Leo: Fish Girl?**

**Me: LEO!**

**Leo: Ha! Anyway, Bri does not own PJO! Rick *cough*troll*cough* Riordan does!**

* * *

Piper's POV

Annabeth and I ran up to the Big House as fast as we possibly could, Annabeth still carrying the cell phone. I looked over and noticed she still had tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. _Wow_, I thought. _Percy and Annabeth must really be in love._

We burst through the door of the Big House, and ran straight into Chiron's office. I silently cursed myself when we saw that he wasn't there. _Of course,_ I thought. _Campfire isn't over yet._ I took Annabeth's hand and dragged her out of the Big House and across the grass, down to the campfire.

Everyone stopped singing as we ran up to Chiron. The campers' faces filled with curiosity, confusion and alarm. It's not everyday that two girls come bursting in in the middle of campfire sing-along. Chiron turned to us with a serious expression on his face.

By now, Annabeth had stopped crying, but her face was still red and blotchy and her eyes were puffy. "It's Percy!" She exclaimed, and the campers gasped. "He called me, and left a voicemail!" She shouted and help up her cell phone.

Chiron narrowed his eyes and stroked his beard, probably thinking about what to do. I looked at Annabeth for permission, and she nodded. I said, "Don't you want to listen to it?"

Screams and shouts went up from the campers.

"Yes!"

"Play it!"

"Percy!"

"FLAME ON!"

I glared at the person who shouted the last response. Leo just grinned back at me, and I rolled my eyes. Chiron raised a hand, commanding silence. The shouts of the campers quickly faded. "Very well. Annabeth, please play the message." Chiron finally agreed.

Annabeth took a deep breath and pressed play. I put my arm around her shoulders for reassurance, and she looked at me gratefully.

"Hey, Annabeth, it's Percy." Percy's voice echoed around the campfire. Collective gasps went up from several of the campers. Someone whispered, "It's really him." I shot them a death glare, and they silenced.

"You probably already figured out what happened to me, about Hera stealing my memory and all that, considering you're the smartest girl I know."

Several of the Athena campers grinned at Annabeth. The Ares kids just looked bored.

"I just wanted you to know that I never forgot you, at all."

I rolled my eyes as some of my siblings gushed, "Awwww!" Sometimes I have no idea how the Hades I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. "Shut up!" I hissed at them.

"I'm on a quest right now, saving the world again."

A lot of the older campers chuckled at this. I wondered what all he'd done before he was kidnapped by Hera/Juno. Annabeth was always talking about how much Percy has done. From what she's told me already, I figured he's done more than any Greek hero in history, maybe even Heracles.

"Just called to let you know that I miss you. I _am_ going to make it home, just you wait. I love you, Wise Girl." Percy finished, then I heard the voicemail end.

I heard the Aphrodite kids sqealing and gushing behind me, talking about how Percabeth- that's their 'couple name'- was the 'it' couple of the camp. All the other campers, minus the Ares kids, started muttering amongst themselves, and only stopped when Chiron raised his hand for silence once again.

"We've learned that Perseus Jackson is indeed alive and on another quest, and it seems that he his slowly regaining his memory, not unlike Jason Grace." Chiron announced, "Campfire is over. Back to your cabins before curfew, or the harpies will eat you."

On that happy note, the campers dispersed, still chatting among themselves about Percy. Several of them came up and hugged Annabeth, reassuring her she'd see him soon. I smiled to myself. I had never seen the campers act like a comforting family before, and I liked it. Most of all, I felt happy for Annabeth. She finally could rest knowing that her boyfriend was okay and was missing her, just as much as she missed him.

* * *

**Aww, wasn't that adorable? No? Eh, I tried. Review if you wanna! **


End file.
